Let the Prank Wars Commence
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Will involve the brothers pranking each other, or people within their hunting community. Some chapters will stand alone, others will continue for a few chapters or so.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the Prank Wars Commence**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything recognizable in this story**_

**EO Challenge Possibilites:**

_1) leaking_

_2) skeleton_

_3) create your own monster_

**100, 200, or 300 words!**

Standing inside the bathtub while Dean went out for their morning breakfast, Sam couldn't help but grin evilly as he thought about what he was about to do. Dean was definitely in for a big surprise. But it was his brother's own damn fault for taking that picture of him sleeping with the spoon in his mouth and texting it to Bobby and a few others.

Removing the showerhead, he quickly placed the green Lifesaver inside the cap and then screwed it back on, taking the time to make sure it didn't _**leak**_ when he turned it back on.

Hearing the sound of the Impala's engine, he quickly exited the bathroom and acted as though he was just waking.

"Hope you brought something good to eat," Sam stated with a yawn as he pretended to rub the sleep from his eyes, while nodding at the bag in Dean's hand.

"I got you a couple of those breakfast burritos you love so much," Dean informed his brother as he tossed the bag at Sam and started for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower so we can hit the road as soon as you're finished.

"You didn't get yourself anything?" Sam queried with surprise.

"I ate mine on the way back" Dean called from the bathroom as he began to strip his clothes off.

Climbing into the shower, Dean grasped the washcloth and manly soap of his, not Sam's girly bodywash, and began to bathe. Once he finished, he exited the shower and began to dry off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He questioned as the towel seemed to stick to his body. Running his hands through his hair and finding it sticky also, Dean swore aloud.

"Sammy, I am going to freaking kill you."

**TBC Author's Note: I plan to do a prank each week if the EO word will allow me to do so. Some will be continuations of the week before, and some will be stand-alone pranks. Let me know in a review if you would like me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the Prank Wars Commence Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything recognizable in this story**_

**EO Challenge Word: **Prickle

**Word Count:** Way more than 100. Couldn't hold myself to the limit with this prank

Sitting down to dinner at Bobby's house a day or so later, Dean did his best to appear innocent as they finished the four alarm chili that Bobby had prepared for their arrival. If Sammy thought the chili was hot, he was in for one hell of a big surprise when he went through his evening routine of getting ready for bed.

"Dean, you got something on your mind boy?" Bobby questioned as he rapped on the table in front of Dean to get the elder brother's attention.

"Huh?" Dean queried, as he was abruptly drawn from his thoughts.

"I asked if there is something on your mind, idjit?" Bobby repeated with an exasperated sigh. "You were a thousand miles away.

"Nah, just tired I guess," Dean replied as he faked a yawn. He didn't want Sammy any the wiser.

"Guess we better hit the sack then since we'll be getting an early start on the hunt," Sammy stated as he pushed back from the table, eager to avoid the second helping of chili that Bobby always encouraged them to eat. His mouth was already on fire. "Dean, tell me you remembered to pick up a new tube of toothpaste when you went to town earlier."

"Sure did Princess. I got that minty kind you like so well," Dean answered, watching his brother jog up the stairs to the small bathroom on the second floor as he himself pushed back from the table. "Thanks for the meal Bobby."

"You know you boys are welcome anytime," Bobby returned as he began to clear away the dishes from the table. The boys had grown on him over the years and he considered them to be his own now, even if their father was a pain in his ass most of the time.

Carrying the dishes over to the sink, Bobby nearly dropped them as he was started by a sudden yell from upstairs.

"Damn it Dean, your ass is mine," Sam swore as he came flying down the stairs, and grabbed a two liter bottle of beer from the fridge and began to chug it down, his lips _**prickling**_ from a tingling sensation, while tears poured from his eyes and snot ran from his nose. "What the hell did you do to my toothpaste?"

"Oh, nothing much, just added a little hot sichuan chili extract is all," Dean informed Sam with a most satisfied grin. "You know what they say little brother. "Payback's a bitch."

"Yeah, well you just better remember that jerk," Sam warned, taking a moment's breather before chugging more of the soda to quell the fire in his mouth. His big brother was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the Prank Wars Commence Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything recognizable in this story**_

**Author's Note: This will no longer be labeled an E/O drabble story as I cannot hold to the word count so it will no longer contain a word of the week.**

**Previously:** _"You know what they say little brother. "Payback's a bitch." _

'_If only you knew how much, big brother,'_ Sam thought as he reached down to pat the pocket of his jacket as he and Dean sat at the table in the corner sipping on their beers. Dean was so going to rue putting that chili extract in his drink. His mouth still burned slightly and his lips tingled every time he touched them. Of course, he knew that sensation would wear off soon as he had read up on the extract and knew it was basically harmless, except for making your mouth feel like it was on fire.

"Hey Bitch, turn around and look at what just walked in the door," Dean told his brother as he eyes the three identical triplets who just walked into the bar he and Sam were currently residing it.

"Wow," Sam voiced as he eyed the twenty-something year olds in their mini-skirts and tight fitting tops.

"Wow is right. I'll be right back Dude. Gotta go to the bathroom. Watch my beer," Dean said as he pushed up from the table. He needed to make sure his hair and everything was just right. He planned on having a busy night!

"Perfect timing,' Sam voiced as he pulled a little pouch out of his pocket and dumped the colorless and tasteless contents into his sibling's beer. He had no sooner done so and leaned back, when he saw Dean returning to the table.

Swallowing down the rest of his beer in a few long gulps, Dean rolled his shoulders and then raised the collar of his leather jacket. "Now, watch the master in action Sammyboy as he works his charm on the ladies."

Strutting up to the bar where the triplets were standing, Dean ordered another beer and then placed himself amongst the women.

"Hello ladies, the name is Dean, and who might you three be?" Dean inquired as he gave them his most beguiling smile.

"Hi Dean, these are my sisters Mandy and Sandy, and I'm Kandy," stated the triplet who leaned against the handsome hunter and rubbed her hand up and down his broad chest.

'_You sure are,"_ thought Dean as he nearly salivated at the thought of kissing her luxurious lips. He even bet she would taste like candy.

"What do you girls say we get out of here and have a little menage a trois," Dean stated as he sat his beer down and wrapped his muscular arms around the two that were at his sides.

He had no sooner said the words when his stomach viciously cramped and he let out the loudest and longest fart he had ever emitted in his life, which also gave off the most odiferous smell.

'"Well I never….how rude!" Kandy voiced, slapping Dean across the face, just before she and her sisters stomped away in a huff.

"Damn Boy, I think they heard and smelled that one way over in the next county!" The bartender swore as he waved his hand in front of his nose, trying to dispel the stink.

Dean couldn't help but blush a bright red as every patron of the bar turned to look at him. Looking over at the table, he saw Sam laughing uproariously as he swiped the tears from his eyes. "Laugh it up Bitch, you are going to pay for that," he pledged as he stomped over to the table.

"I wanna know just what the hell you did to my beer?" Dean grumbled as he pulled his keys from his pocket and nodded his head toward the door. No way was he staying any longer at the bar.

"Nothing much," Sam repeated the words Dean had used on him at Bobby's place. "Just added a little fart powder to your brew is all."

"Yeah, well. You messed up my fun so forewarned is forearmed," Dean announced as he exited the door and strode over towards the Impala. His little brother was in for it big time.

TBC


End file.
